realmsofhyrulefandomcom-20200214-history
Karis Sorrel
Karis was abandoned by her parents at a young age. She was raised by a wandering thief and taught how to survive by picking pockets. Her mentor was killed and Karis has spent the last two years of her life on her own. She lingers in the area around the North palace and often watches as adventurers pass through. She feels like there is something that she needs to be doing but does not yet know what it is… Background Karis has no memory of where she was born. Her parents abandoned her when she was still just three years old. Her only memories of her parents were of them yelling at her and then of being thrown out of a wagon. She was found by a woman named Liana. Liana was a wandering thief who would travel from town to town and roam the market places picking pockets until the town’s guards began to take notice of her. She would then leave and travel to a new town. Liana took pity on the young Karis and decided to raise her. For the next ten years of her life Karis traveled everywhere with Liana. Liana taught her many skills like how to sneak into houses, pick pockets, ect. Whenever they were on the road between villages, Liana would teach Karis useful skills like how to hide her trail or how to escape if somebody caught her. Karis became very skilled at this and could usually use such skills to avoid trouble. Liana had never learned to fight and thus had no way of teaching any fighting tricks to Karis. Thus Karis never learned to fight. One interesting thing about Karis that began to appear as she traveled around with Liana was that her memory began to get very good. By age 13 Karis could remember the tiniest details of almost anything she saw no matter how long ago it had happened. She could read something in one town and still remember exactly what it said a week later. This proved very useful as Karis found that she could remember who she had robbed and thus avoid that person in the future. Another interesting thing about Karis that Liana often considered pointless but Karis would do anyways was that Karis could sing. Her voice was fairly good to. Whenever she became bored while traveling she would make up songs. The few guards who would watch over whatever prison or dungeon she might occasionally find herself in remembered her as the little thief who could sing. When Karis was 14 years old Liana was killed by some bandits on the road and Karis found herself completely alone for the first time. Karis continued to wander from town to town but soon found that she preferred to simply stay in one place as long as she could and not leave unless she absolutely had to. She also found that when she had to leave a place that she would go somewhere she had been before instead of traveling to completely new places like she used to do when she was with Liana. For the next year of her life Karis struggled to get by. Without help from Liana, Karis found that even managing to eat on a daily basis was a lot harder. She also found herself being caught a lot more as desperation drove her to be a bit less careful. Once, when traveling to a different town, a bandit tried to sneak up on her. However he accidentally kicked a rock which made a bit of noise. Thanks to that warning Karis was able to escape and hide. Later she went back to that spot and found what she believed was the rock that had saved her. She now carries that rock as a good luck charm and a reminder of how rough the world can be. For the last year Karis has been staying in the areas around the North Palace. However, Karis has started to feel restless. She has started to spend more time following adventurers around and watching them from the shadows than she has picking pockets. She has also started to watch the Guards that she would see when they were training and has tried to figure out how to fight on her own based off of what she would see. For the past month Karis has felt like there is something she should be doing. She simply has not figured out what it is yet. Special Skills Quotes See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters